wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuclear Bomb
The Nuclear Bomb is a rare and powerful superweapon that first appeared in Worms: The Directors Cut. Nuclear Bomb (Worms: The Directors Cut & Worms 2) In Worms: The Directors Cut and Worms 2, the Nuclear Bomb is detonated off-screen while the French national anthem ("La Marseillaise") plays. When used, it raises the water level by precisely 30 pixels and drowns any Worms who stood on low ground. This is changed to precisely 120 pixels from Worms 2 onward. The water level will stay like this for the rest of the round. Indian Nuclear Test In Worms Armageddon and Worms World Party, the Nuclear Bomb became the Indian Nuclear Test, and became able to poison every Worm on the landscape in addition to raising the water level. Wormopedia Entry : See also: Wormopedia Nuclear Bomb (Worms 3D) The Nuclear Bomb in Worms 3D poisons all worms except for the Worm using the Nuke. When used, the nuclear explosion can be seen in a distance. It is unlocked by getting Gold in all Deathmatch Challenges. Nuclear Strike The Nuclear Strike is a God Power in Worms Forts: Under Siege. It poisons only the opposing Worms, and it no longer raises the water level, due to the Flood having that ability. It is unlocked by achieving Gold in Campaign Mission 15. Forts Under Siege was the last Worms game in the series to feature the Nuke. Usage In all Worms ''games that feature this weapon, simply press the Fire Button to use it. Tips & Tricks *This weapon is one of the series' most devastating weapons if used correctly - if most or all of the enemy Worms are near the water level, this is the best weapon to use, as it could drown them all and do immense damage to their team or easily result in a victory. **However, if the entire landscape is very "low", near the water level, this weapon could drown every Worm on the landscape and result in a draw. *This weapon is also useful since it poisons every Worm on the landscape, therefore draining their health and making it much easier to defeat the enemy after a sufficient amount of turns have passed. *After using the Indian Nuclear Test, collecting a Health Crate can cure every Worm on your team. So remember to stand next to a Health Crate before using the weapon, as you can collect the Crate right before your turn ends. *If your team's Worms are near the water level, always use Worm Select and move them away from the water before using the Nuke. If you don't have Worm Select or enough time to move your Worms away from the water level, never use this weapon until you manage to move each of your Worms away from the water, either one-by-one or during your next turn if you have Worm Select. Trivia *In ''Worms: The Directors Cut, the French national anthem is sampled from "All You Need is Love" by the Beatles. *France's last nuclear test was on January 26, 1996, while India's last nuclear test was on May 13, 1998. *The Worm using the Nuke can be seen wearing welding goggles before the explosion. The goggles do nothing except for protecting the Worm's eyes from the extremely bright flash and ultraviolet radiation the nuclear explosion creates, which could be why the worm is poisoned anyway in Worms Armageddon. *''Worms 3D'' and Worms Forts: Under Siege are the only two games that show the Nuke's explosion on-screen. *This weapon's poisonous tendencies are likely based on the ionizing radiation that real nuclear weapons emit, which can cause radiation poisoning. One of the status messages near the top of the screen remarks, "Look at the pretty snowflakes!", referencing visible particles of fallout if the fireball is close enough to the ground to generate heavy amounts of it. *In Forts, Mayhem, and Ultimate Mayhem, there is a similar weapon called the Flood. The main difference is that it doesn't poison anybody, and in Forts, the water rises up then goes back down. Gallery Weap thre 9.gif|Nuclear Bomb in Worms 3D. Weap godp 4.gif|Nuclear Strike in Worms Forts: Under Siege. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in 1st Generation Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Superweapons Category:Weapons in Worms Forts: Under Siege Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Poison Category:Weapons in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party